Scammers
Hello Guys, Scopely will not do anything, one of the worst people who work there, none care for customer, no responsibility. My name is Titus and I worked with Scopely support team in india, bangalore for few months. The system there is pathetic, none of them know how to respond to tickets, they are very rude and curt. Any tickets regarding hackers, when I approached my managers Vamsi and Akash, he said to ignore it and discard it and asked us to reply to users stating " we have taken the report and passed it on to the concerned team. None of them know how to handle technical issues, when we asked help, this manager called Vamsi, uses slang on the floor, rofl, abusive, asks us to copy and paste default messages for replies. Such a big company recruiting a manager who cant even resolve 1 ticket properly. I couldn't work with such a pathetic organisation for more than two months and I resigned. Since I left the job this manager Vamsi is angry and rofl deleted my gaming account. xD. When I asked why, he is abusing, OMG. Such a pathetic people, I don't know why Scopely gave their contract to these guys in india. None have good gaming knowledge, courtesy and responsibility to attend customers or to understand them. Such lame, I hope some Scopely staff reads this and does something about it. Retention of customers is so important or as human being isn't it our duty to reply when someone asks something. I have 13 yrs xp in customer service, I worked for brands like Apple and Dell computers, we always excelled in customer service, they all recognize my service. Also in Scopely they answer to messages of customers who spend more money on the game. So if you're less spender then they take 7-8 days to reply. If you are a spender then with in 10 hours you will get reply. So there is priority system placed. Such injustice? I dont have anything against Scopely, this is just a report. Things will go bad, if you don't handle customers properly. I raised a ticket to restore my account, the manager Vamsi calls me and says, he will not do it and threatens me, lol. Did I harm anyone? I just loved this game and I support and I want this game to be in perfect in all aspects. I am a gamer since 14yrs. I play Counter strike (steam) and dota since 12 years, I have conducted major tourneys in India and our team always did what is right for gamers. Many of my friends also started playing this game, just that the support team in india is so bad, they don't care for customer satisfaction. I hope something good happens. Here you can contact them directly, if they dont resolve your tickets dial these managers Vamsi +91 9066326051, akash +91 8088842689. Also please can you let me know any good forum, where I can post what they did to the employ. Regards Titus https://www.reddit.com/r/TWDRoadToSurvival/comments/5doqdl/bad_people/